


Arkadia Island

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Clarke rich/Bellamy poor, Different Worlds, Disapproving Family, Doctor Clarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I like using themes and quotes from the show in my fics, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Reunions, Romance, Seperations, Storms, Trapped, Writer Bellamy, clever parallels, or lazy writing? We'll never know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: The residents of the small Island of Arkadia are divided by their wealth, but the kids all attend the same highschool. When a  brutal storm hits, it forces the trapped islanders to work together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic, also on Tumblr. It's all finished, and it's 20 chapters, but some are really short! Yes they're in high school, but they're seniors, over 18! I've put any possible warnings at the top of chapters, but please let me know if you think I missed any, and thanks for reading!

Prologue  
If you imagined paradise, I’d guess most people would conjure a similar image. A beautiful island, beaches, sunshine. This would be how some would describe the island of Arkadia, depending on which side you lived.  
Arkadia was a small island with just 4000 residents, most had lived there with their families for generations, it was their home, their blood. They worked the land and kept the island alive. It was hard work for little reward, but worth it to live in such a place. In the last few decades, rich people from the mainland had discovered it's beauty and built themselves mansions, which now occupied one side of the island, making their own private town. With this added population came a new and improved high school, where, as part of the land purchase deal, the poorer island children could also attend, making them feel like charity cases for the most part, rather than seeing it as an opportunity for further education.  
The high school remained severely divided though, rich and poor rarely mixing. As usually happens in these cases, something was about to force them together.

Chapter 1  
  
'The wind is really picking up, are you sure this is normal?’ Clarke asked her father as they walked to the car. He seemed distracted, 'Dad, is it?’  
'Huh, oh yes, sure, it's fine, come on’ Clarke wanted to ask if he was ok, but honestly, she knew he wouldn't answer, knew he'd just brush her off. She stared out of the window the whole drive to school, she had never seen the trees shake so ferociously before.  
As soon as Clarke arrived she was greeted by her friend Wells, who always seemed to be the first person to school. She supposed as the mayor's son he was representing the family, but also, Wells genuinely loved to learn.  
'It’s sweet of you to meet me Wells, but it's freezing, you should be inside!’ She had to shout over the wind.  
'I know, I just didn't like to break tradition, although, I stopped feeling my face about 5 minutes ago.’ She shook her head, took his hand and ran to the nearest building. For so few pupils they really went a little overboard with the size of the campus.   
It wasn't until they stepped inside the building that they realised their mistake. This was where the grounders hung out. The self given nickname of students from the villages whose land had been taken by, well, the rich. They had made this building their territory, so the rich kids usually stayed clear. Clarke and Wells kept their heads down and tried to make their way through the hallway quickly, but didn't get far before a group of people blocked their path.  
'Wow, you privileged really think you have the right to go where-ever you like, don't you?’ The voice came from behind them, it was deep and gravelly, and laced with anger. Wells attempted to mutter something, but the words didn't form. Clarke spun around to speak,  
'Look, I'm not trying to take anything, or be rude, it was cold and windy and we ran for shelter, that's it. Just let us through and we won’t make the same mistake again.’ She stood firm.  
'Well, you got one thing right. It was a mistake.’ The guy who spoke was tall, dark and she had to admit, seriously handsome. Clarke had seen him around, but didn't know much about him. She felt guilty at the thought, as she realised she didn't know much about any of them.  
'So,’ she paused, ‘Can we go?’ At that, the guy smirked a little.  
‘Of, course.’ He stepped aside and almost instantly the group who had surrounded them began pushing them back towards the door they had come through.  
'Wait, it's freezing, what are you doing!’ She squirmed and fought against them.  
'Hey don't touch her!’ Wells tried to fight them too, but they were completely outnumbered.  
'Can't handle a little cold, princess?’ He smirked again and tilted his head. Princess? Really. That really touched a nerve with Clarke. She stopped fighting, turned away from him and strode straight back out into the storm.

It had seemed like a really bold move, but came with instant regret. In those few moments inside the wind had increased heavily. It was so strong it knocked her off her feet.

Bellamy was a little taken aback. This annoying, and admittedly, beautiful girl, (Clarke, he thinks she’s called) had completely called his bluff. Yeah, he hated the rich kids, but he could tell a storm was brewing, and it was getting dangerous. He would never have really sent her out in it. He just enjoyed making her squirm. Almost as soon as she stepped out he watched as she was knocked down. Without thinking he ran outside.

Clarke was struggling to get to her feet when suddenly, she felt strong arms around her, lifting her up off the ground and carrying her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She took the chance to briefly look up at him through her wind swept hair, noticing his freckles, but just as quickly, she shook the thoughts of his freckles away. They were back inside in seconds and he put her down, more gently than she would have thought.  
'Well that was graceful, princess.’ The smirk returned.  
'Yeah, well,’ Clarke usually prided herself on her ability to conjure a witty retort, but he had completely thrown her off her game, ‘ if you hadn't made me go out in that'. She locked her gaze with his, and they stared at each other. He leaned in toward her, narrowing his eyes,  
'You really think I was gonna make you go out in that. You really think that little of us? How about a thanks for helping you.’ His dark eyes bore into her and she felt her heart pound just a little harder.  
'Clarke,’ Wells interrupted. She had completely forgotten they were surrounded by others, 'we should go.’ He reached for her hand.  
'See you round, princess.’ Bellamy began to walk away, his friends following close behind.  
'Wait.’ She called after him before she could help it. He actually stopped, but didn't turn to look at her, 'Thanks..’.


	2. Chapter 2

  
During the next excruciating hour of class, she tried desperately to get the feeling of his arms around her out of her head, but the more she tried the more frustrated she became. Finally, her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement over the tannoy, 'Could all members of staff please make their way to the staff room, immediately,’ The principal's voice was shaky and urgent. Calling every staff member out of class? ‘Students, please make your way to the gymnasium, staff will meet you there momentarily.’ 

The chatter in the gymnasium was deafening with rumours circulating as to what was happening. Finally the principal arrived.  
‘Absolute silence please, this is important. Please remain calm. We have just heard there is a storm heading this way. There was almost no warning, and I'm afraid it will be here within minutes. The strength we have heard, is...’ he swallowed hard, ‘unprecedented... and, unpredictable. We know you will all be worried, about your families, but all we can do now is hunker down here. Staff are attempting to board up windows and gather supplies.’  
The gym stayed eerily quiet. Instead of an eruption of questions, everyone seemed too stunned to respond. Suddenly, everything went black as the power went out. The obligatory screams of panic and shouts of ‘settle down’ ensued. It had begun.

Over the next few hours, chaos reigned. A tree crashed through the roof of one corridor injuring several people. Some students who had decided to shelter in a classroom were injured when the windows shattered through the sheer force of the wind. Teachers were hurt in attempts to board up door ways.   
Eventually, the storm calmed a little, enough to start to try to help the wounded. Clarke naturally took the lead on this, she couldn't help herself. She needed to feel useful, and, as her mother was a well respected doctor, she had picked up a few things. She also couldn't help but notice the grounder guy from this morning, and learned his name was Bellamy. He was organising everyone, people flocked to him and followed his instructions. He was a natural leader, even the teachers listened to him.  
  
Communication with the outside world was completely cut off. They had no power, and little supplies. As day turned to night and to day again, food and water became scarce. People huddled together on makeshift beds made of crash mats . Then seemingly out of nowhere, a fight broke out between Finn (an ex boyfriend of Clarke's) and another guy. Clarke and Finn’s relationship had been a disaster, as he had failed to mention that he already had a girlfriend on the mainland. It wasn't until Raven had shown up to surprise him last summer with the news she was moving here, that the truth came out. Raven still knew nothing about it, Clarke just couldn't bare to hurt her, she seemed really lovely.  
Clarke instinctively ran over towards the fighting, as did Bellamy, who managed to break them apart.  
'Murphy calm down!’ Bellamy ordered as Murphy struggled against him.  
‘He's hoarding food! I saw him. Typical privileged behaviour, they take care of their own!’ Bellamy still had hold of Finn too.  
'Hand it over.’  
‘It's just a candy bar, ok! Ravens diabetic.’ With that Bellamy let go. It was Clarke who spoke next,  
'Why didn't you say anything sooner! We could've helped,’ She looked over at Raven, who lay asleep nearby.  
‘Because I was handling it!’ he yelled. Clarke sighed,  
'This is typical of you, Finn, playing the hero. Rescue is not coming anytime soon, Raven needs real help!’ She turned to Bellamy. 'Can we talk?’ He looked surprised. 'Sure.’   
They took to a quiet corner. ‘What is it, Clarke?’ He spoke softly.  
‘Not princess, then?’ She couldn't help but tease,  
‘Think maybe you’ve earned a little respect. I've been watching you. You've helped everyone, no bias.’  
‘Thanks. You too. You're definitely a good guy to have around in a crisis, you've been so calm.’  
‘I'm glad it's coming across that way, not sure if it's true,’ This small piece of vulnerability surprised her,  
‘No you are. It's why I wanted to talk to you. They listen to you, Bellamy. We need to start thinking long term. Help is not coming, for days at least, you know how remote this island is, especially with the storm still raging. We need supplies. Medicine, food, water.’  
'That’s all true, Clarke, but how?’  
‘Sky building. The canteen is there, plus the nurses office..’  
‘Great plan, Clarke, except there's a storm and a football pitch between us and that building. It's a big risk.’ She knew this.  
'I didn't want to worry anyone else, but some of the injured,’ she lowered her voice, 'If I can't get some fresh water, some clean bandages soon, I,...their wounds are deep, if they become infected…’ she trailed off, struggling with the reality of the situation,  
'I get it.’ Bellamy reached out and reassuringly stroked her arm, just for a moment. ‘We’ll need volunteers, it's a big ask of anyone.’  
'I don't want to ask it of anyone. I'll go myself. I just might need your help to clear an exit for me.’  
‘Clarke, if you think I'm letting you go alone you're wrong. You shouldn't go at all. You're needed here. I'll go.’  
'You’re needed too.’

Clarke and Bellamy realised quickly that the task was, unfortunately, going to require more than just the two of them. They gathered together a large group of available people and told them their plan. Many of the students were surprisingly noble, and there were several volunteers. Finn, of course, and also Wells, who Clarke knew would volunteer before she even spoke, and also a fair few from Bellamy's side. A pair of younger kids called Jasper and Monty seemed keen, although Clarke had a distinct feeling that whatever they had been smoking may have influenced their decision. Another girl also tried to volunteer but Bellamy deliberately ignored her. They talked it over and once the group was decided upon, they all gathered together- but the girl followed, and she cornered Bellamy.  
'Bell, this isn't fair. I'm strong, I'm fast, I can help.’  
‘It's a no, O. I can't have you out there.’  
'You aren't in charge of me Bell!’ She stomped her foot and walked off, although Clarke had a feeling she'd be back.  
Clarke made an obvious attempt to find out who she was.   
‘Your girlfriend’s welcome to help, if she wants.’ Bellamy's response was instant,  
'She's not coming. And she's not my girlfriend.’  
“Ok. But really, just because she's a girl, if she's an asset..’ Clarke couldn't help it, she didn't like the idea of someone being shot down just because she's a girl,  
'It has nothing to do with that, Clarke,’ He raised his eyebrows at her, 'I am well aware how strong women can be.’ Clarke blushed slightly, ‘She's my sister. I know it's unfair, but I won't risk her. Ok?’ Clarke impulsively reached for his hand, feeling an inexplicable intimacy with him, and offered him a smile,  
'Ok.’ Bellamy took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her smile, her gentle touch, then noticed they were being watched.  
'Your boyfriend doesn't seem too happy.’ Bellamy nodded to where Wells sat, who was watching their interaction intensely.  
'Wells? He's amazing, but we're just friends.’  
'Does he know that?’ They slowly broke apart. Now was not the time. 

Wells and the others had gathered as many rucksacks as they could carry between them, and Bellamy gave the instructions.  
'When we get to the building, Monty, you go with Clarke to gather the medical supplies. The rest of us will head to the canteen. Find as much bottled water as you can, and any food that's ready to eat. We want as much as possible, but don't overload yourself, If your bags are too heavy there's no way you'll make it back through the storm. We don't know what kind of damage the building has taken, so step carefully. Finally, when we're outside, I don't have to tell you the storm is still raging, there's gonna be debris everywhere, move steady and look out for each other. Ok, let's head out.’  
As they all wrapped up warm and grabbed a few rucksacks each, Clarke noticed Bellamy's sister once again,  
'Bell, come on! I can't sit around doing nothing, you have to let me help.’  
'Octavia, I don't have time for this, it's..’ Clarke could see he was struggling,  
'Hi, Octavia, is it? I'm Clarke.’ Octavia just stared at her, so Clarke continued, 'I could use your help with something. Some of the injured, I need someone to keep an eye out for them while I'm gone, keep them calm, do you think you could do that?’ Octavia's look of disdain brightened.  
'Of course. I know some stuff. We've never exactly been able to afford real medical treatment, so I'm used to patching people up, right Bell?’ At this Bellamy looked slightly embarrassed, and Clarke felt a familiar pang of guilt,  
'That's great, thank you Octavia.’ Octavia went immediately to work.  
'Thanks for that. She never would have let up, she's pretty stubborn.’  
'Yeah I could tell, a family trait i’m guessing?’ Again, they shared a small smile, ‘Are we set?’  
'Ready as we’ll ever be.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure squad! Here's some Jasper and Monty goodness too!

  
The group headed out of the gym. As soon as they entered the corridor they were greeted with the reality of the storm, despite still being undercover. The gymnasium was central within the building, and had offered them great shelter, but this part of the building had not fared so well. They made their way to the exit, and took their tentative first steps outside. The rain stung as it lashed across their faces. They kept together in a group, holding each other up. They made a good team. The football pitch was covered in debris and branches and the ground had turned to thick mud. At one point, Jasper's foot sank deep into it and it took 3 of them to wrench him out. Finally they made it to Sky building.  
The first door was completely blocked by an upturned vehicle, a stark reminder of the sheer force of the storm. They tried the side entrance. The doors had been completely blown off and lay strewn in the entryway. They carefully climbed over them. Once they were further into the building the damage was not as bad.  
'Everyone alright?’ Bellamy called out.  
'Well, my foot’s a little cold, but other than that.’ Jasper made a point of waving around his mud covered foot, Clarke now realising he had lost his shoe. Monty laughed,  
'Could be worse!’ They proceeded to give themselves high fives. The group took a second to enjoy the lighthearted moment, before Bellamy took charge again,  
'Ok, everybody knows their jobs. As soon as you have what you need we’ll meet back here.’ They all nodded and began heading in their separate directions, Wells took a moment to tell Clarke to be careful, but it was Bellamy she looked at last. They simply smiled at each other.

As Clarke and Monty gathered supplies, the two talked. He explained that his mother was a nurse, and so he had a decent idea of what items to get. She could tell he was incredibly intelligent, he clearly knew a lot more than just what he had gleaned from his mother. She also couldn't help but take the opportunity to ask him about Bellamy, but he couldn't offer much insight.  
'We all live pretty close together, but honestly, I don't know that much about him. Just that he's always busy. If he's not at school he's working, and if he's not working he's looking out for Octavia. Their moms not well, I think...’ Monty stopped himself, feeling like he had revealed a secret, so Clarke didn't press any further. They were finished anyway, so they headed back to the meeting point. After a few minutes the others showed up, weighed down with supplies, Finn could barely lift one of his bags.  
'Finn that's too much! We almost sank in the mud as we were, let alone with the extra weight,’  
'I did try to tell him.’ Bellamy weighed in. Finn gave him an indignant look then turned back to Clarke,  
'It's fine Clarke, I know you need the water.’  
'Don’t do something crazy and say it's for me. I don't want that.’ Clarke was annoyed and grabbed the heavy rucksack from him forcefully. She removed a few water bottles and distributed them into her bags. Finn looked deflated, but Clarke refused to feel bad, she hadn't asked him to do it.  
Once they were organised, they faced the storm once again. This time they knew which patches of mud to avoid. Jasper took the time to salute his fallen shoe as they maneuvered across the field. Without warning the wind picked up again. They had almost made it back when, just a few feet from the door, a large piece of debris flew straight towards Wells. Within seconds Bellamy had pushed Wells clear and endured the impact himself. He hit the ground hard. Finn and Jasper, who had been ahead of them, threw their bags down into the doorway and quickly ran back for him, each taking an arm. They dragged him inside and down the corridor a little, away from the elements, and sat him up against a wall. Clarke hurriedly checked him over. He had a cut to the side of his head, which was bleeding, and made it difficult for Clarke to tell how deep it was. Bellamy was still conscious, but quiet.  
'Monty, get me some saline and gauze, I need to clean the wound.’ Monty did as instructed as the others looked on. Once Clarke had stopped the bleeding she was relieved to find that the cut wasn't as deep as she first feared. She stood up for a moment to address the others,  
'It’s not too bad, but I need to finish cleaning it. Why don't you get the supplies in and start handing them out. Remember, just a little for now. Get the keys for the sports supply cupboard from Mr.Miller and lock the rest away. Monty, take the medical supplies to Octavia, and get Raven her insulin.’   
They did as they were told, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone in the corridor. She knelt down to clean his wound, but it was a difficult angle. She settled for straddling his lap, making a point not to make eye contact with him, focusing entirely on her task. She could feel his gaze, but continued her work. Finally she broke the silence,  
'That was really brave. And stupid.’  
'Well, carve that on my headstone. Bellamy Blake, brave and stupid.’   
She laughed lightly,  
'I think you’ll live,’ She finally allowed herself to look at him, 'Thank You. I'm sure Wells will thank you too.’ She finished cleaning his wound, and found he had settled his hands on her hips. 'It looks ok for now, but I want to check it again in a couple of hours.’  
'You can straddle me anytime you like princess.’   
She blushed, but felt filled with a sudden jolt of bravery. She leaned in, placed her lips close to his ear, and whispered,  
'I might just do that.’ As quickly as she’d said it she jumped to her feet.  
'Unfair princess, I have a blow to the head, I might think I dreamt that.’ He held his hand out to her, 'Help me up?’ She took his hand, placed her other under his elbow and gently pulled. Still dizzy, Bellamy lost his footing slightly, so Clarke put her hand on his chest to steady him. She couldn't help but say,  
‘Well that was graceful.’ He laughed. Slowly they made their way back to the gym, Clarke holding him every step of the way, keeping him steady.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some stuff happens...

  
Later that day, Clarke found herself sitting alone, taking a moment to survey the room. People were in better spirits now that they had eaten and she noticed how everyone was coming together. Rich and poor worked side by side to move gym mats and towels to make comfier sleeping areas and passed water bottles around. She couldn't help but wonder how long the comradery would last once their lives were back to normal.  
'You look deep in thought.’ Bellamy sat down next to her, close enough so that their shoulders touched.  
'No, I'm just.. look at them, everyone working together. I know that the circumstances are terrible, but, it's nice. Does that make sense?’   
He studied her face for a second and answered,  
‘Yeah, i get it. Right now we’re all the same, puts everyone on an even footing.’ Clarke nodded, still looking out across the room and he continued, 'Plus, if the storm had never happened, you still might not know me, and that would be terrible. For you.’   
She looked at him, as that now familiar smirk spread across his face once more. They sat and talked for a while, the conversation flowing easily between them. At one point, Clarke looked around again and realised that almost everyone had settled down to sleep. They must have been talking for hours. Clarke rubbed her eyes, only now realising how tired she was herself.  
'You should get some rest Clarke, you’re exhausted. It's not easy being in charge.’ He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and got up to leave, the gesture had felt so natural, so tender, 'Goodnight princess.’ He said, the nickname now used with affection.  
'Goodnight Bellamy.’

When she awoke, the serenity she had fallen asleep to had gone. Panic had ensued once more as the storm had worsened again. The next few hours were a fight to keep everyone calm, as it dawned on them just how long they might be stuck for.  
'I didn't even want to live on this ridiculous island! There's not even a mall! No movie theatre, how do you people do it!’  
'Hold up! What do you mean you people!’  
Arguments arose and the tension between the groups mounted. Clarke spent the day trying to broker calm, as Bellamy did the same. Eventually, as the wind, rain and thunder died down, so did the yelling, but it had left its mark, the divide present once more. The day dragged along with still no word of rescue, and even Clarke's calm began to dwindle. As she was taking stock of the medical supplies, she knocked over a bottle of liquid ibuprofen, spilling its entire contents. She threw down the plasters she was holding, and just for a moment, gave up. Just as she was cursing at herself, Bellamy approached her.  
'Feel like taking a walk, princess?’  
'A walk?’  
'Yes, a walk. You need a break.’  
'I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're stuck. In a building. There is nowhere to walk. Plus, I'm needed here.’  
'They can survive without you for a minute. O and Monty can take care of this, Nate and Bryan are calming the masses. Just, come with me, just for a little.’ Clarke almost allowed herself to be tempted, she really could use a break, and Bellamy Blake was pretty hard to resist. He could see her resolve shaking, and held out his hand. She took it and said, 'Just for a minute.’  
He moved quickly before she could change her mind and led her out of the gym. He walked down the corridor to where the roof had caved in. Clarke stopped abruptly,  
'Where are we going?’  
'Do you trust me?’ Bellamy replied. She raised her eyebrows at him. 'Ok, don't answer that, just, follow me.’ He stepped carefully through the rubble and she followed his footing exactly. They turned a corner and Bellamy opened a door ahead of them. 'After you,’ he gestured inside. She stepped in to what had been the staff room, and saw that it was undamaged. She also noticed that in the centre of the room was a small coffee table, with sofa cushions placed around it for seating. The table was lit by 3 small candles, and was laid out with two small bowls of soup, two mugs and a bottle of water. Clarke was stunned.  
'Clarke Griffin, would you have dinner with me?’ Clarke stood, mesmerized.  
'This…’ she paused to take a breath. 'Is incredible.’  
'It's a cold tin of soup and a couple of candles, but, if you want to go with incredible.’ He shrugged coyly.  
She turned to him, where he still hovered in the doorway. He seemed nervous.  
'Bellamy Blake, I would love to have dinner with you.’

They settled themselves onto the cushions on the floor, Bellamy resting his back against the sofa, and ate their soup, which actually didn't taste too bad. They soon fell easily back into conversation. This time, however, it was more than lighthearted chat and flirting, Clarke really opened up to him. She talked about her parents and how worried she was about them. She told him about how her mother was away all the time lately, supposedly needed for medical consults on the mainland. She even told him how she suspected her mother was having an affair, something she hadn't dared confide in anyone. She loved how he listened so intently. Bellamy in turn opened up, although it seemed harder for him. He stumbled through his words as he talked of his father leaving, and when he tried to explain about his mother illness, the pain in his voice was almost too much for Clarke to bare. She moved from her side of the table to sit with him, and tucked herself into his side, he put his arms around her and pulled her in tight.  
'I’m sorry, I can't imagine how hard that must be.’  
'It’s my responsibility, it's fine.’ He hardened his tone a little. He had needed to be so strong for so long, it was difficult to let someone in. Clarke sat up a little and looked at him,  
'Bell, I'm not going to tell you that it's all ok, or that you don't have to be the strong one, because it's not true. But I can tell you that your mother and your sister must be more grateful and more proud of you than you'll ever know. For what it's worth, I'm here, if you ever need me.’ She meant it, she wished she could take some of the burden from him, but for now, all she could do was comfort him.  
'I want to be there for you too.’ He brought his hand to rest at her neck, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. The sensation of his skin on hers sent shivers through her body. Taking a breath, Clarke tilted her head slightly, leaned in and gently brought her lips to his. The kiss was slow at first, soft, and long, neither wanting to stop. When their tongues finally met, everything became deeper, more frenzied. Clarke straddled him again, just as she had promised, their bodies pressed so tightly together there was no light between them. She found her hands wandering underneath his shirt, feeling the impressive muscles beneath. In one quick move, Bellamy lay Clarke down beneath him. They continued to kiss, but both resisted the urge to take it further. For now, they enjoyed exploring each other, planting light kisses to necks, shoulders, finding just the right spots. It was more than lust, more than wanting, it was something neither had ever truly felt before, as if they had found their missing half. After hours of bliss, they fell asleep, entangled in one another.

It was Bellamy who woke first, his arms still wrapped around Clarke, who now faced away from him. He sat up slightly to look at her face, and took in her beauty. She was perfect. He pulled her in closer and nuzzled his face into her neck. With that, she began to stir. She squeezed his arm tightly into her and giggled as his lips tickled her skin. In the centre of all this disaster, it was crazy to say that she had slept better than she had in a long time. He made her feel safe.  
'We fell asleep.’ She uttered lazily,  
'We were tired.’ He said, whilst still placing gentle kisses on her neck. She rolled over to face him, taking in his beautiful sleepy features. She stroked the side of his face, then ran her fingers through his hair.  
'Can we just, stay here.’ She sighed,  
'As long as you like.’  
They began slowly kissing again, when suddenly, their euphoric bubble burst, as reality hit Clarke.  
'Oh my god, I was meant to change Harper's dressing, I completely forgot, I'm such an idiot!’ She jumped up as she spoke, frantically grabbing her shoes. She slipped them on and took two steps to leave, then turned back around, leaned over and gave Bellamy a quick kiss. Within seconds she was out of the door, leaving Bellamy alone to absorb the nights events. He couldn't stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

  
She crept back into the gym, trying not to draw attention to herself, and immediately attended to Harper. Octavia joined her, giving her a knowing look. When she was finished, she stood up to leave, but before she could, Octavia spoke,  
'Clarke?’ She asked, 'don’t break his heart, ok? He's not as tough as he seems.’   
Clarke shook her head,  
'I won't.’  
As Clarke cleared away the old bandages, she saw Bellamy enter the gym. He looked over to her and flashed her a cheeky smile, and she couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
'Something funny?’ It was Finn standing over her.  
'Not really. Did you need something?’ She spoke abruptly.  
'Ravens insulin?’  
'Monty's dealing with it, you know that.’ She continued with her tasks, but Finn followed her.  
'I saw you. With him. Did you sleep with him?’  
'What the hell is wrong with you! My relationships are none of your business. Did you follow me?!’  
'I went looking for you, I was worried. And I was right to be, he's bad news. You know he's repeating senior year right?’  
'Wow. Well thank you, for that warning.' She spat sarcastically, 'He has done nothing wrong, he's been amazing through all of this. So what if he's repeating? That means nothing, now leave me the hell alone.’  
'You never answered my question! Did you sleep with him!’ Finn's was yelling right in her face, so she pushed him hard, just as Wells came running over. He pulled Finn away and started shouting something at him. Clarke just walked away, too pissed to stay, and soon Wells caught up with her.  
'You ok?’ He asked her.  
'Yeah, thanks. He’s still the same as ever, he just wants what he can't have. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in him.’  
'Well, you've never been the best judge of character.’   
Clarke knew what he was getting at, and just sighed.  
'You too? Really? You’re going to warn me off of Bellamy? Why?’ She was so frustrated, Wells was never usually so judgemental.  
'We just, don't know that much about him, that's all..’  
'We don't know much about any of them Wells, that's the problem! Aren't you tired of living in our little bubble?’ She didn't wait for an answer, she just wanted to be alone. 

She began making her way back out of the gym, when suddenly a group of people burst through the door. It was a rescue team, and among them, Clarke's father. She ran to him throwing her arms around him.  
'Clarke, I knew you'd be alright.’ Her father squeezed her tight. They held each other as the rescue team explained the situation to everyone.  
'Listen up! Looks like the storms gonna be hanging around for another day or two. You guys look like you’ve been pretty lucky, you've had a pretty good shelter here. We want to reassure that there have been no fatalities as yet that we are aware of, although, I'm sorry to say that, there are some people unaccounted for. My colleague here to my left has a list of the missing. Please everyone register there names with my colleague to the right so we can try to get an idea of where everybody is, and hopefully let your families know you’re alright. The hospital has held up ok, but at this time we cannot transport anybody anywhere. The roads are completely washed out. We’re gonna suggest that you guys hang tight here, seems to be the safest place. We’ve got some supplies here which we’ll organise, if we could have a few more volunteers to unload.’  
Everybody busied themselves with tasks, Bellamy of course helped with supplies, whilst Clarke gave the rescue teams doctor, Jackson, an update on the wounded. He seemed quite young, and slightly overwhelmed by it all, but he checked them over and seemed happy with their progress, so she left him to it. As she scanned the room looking for her father, she noticed that Octavia was in line to check the missing register. She watched as Octavia was told something and broke down, it must have been bad news. Clarke ran out of the gym to find Bellamy and caught up with him as he was making his way to get more supplies.  
'Bell,’ he turned on the spot, happy to hear her voice, but his smile fell as he saw the worried frown on her face,  
'What is it? Are you ok?’ He brushed her hair from her face.  
'Yes, I'm sorry, it's not me, it's Octavia, I think she needs you.’ He ran back down the corridor, taking Clarke's hand as he went, bringing her with him. They entered the gym together, Clarke pointing over to where Octavia had been, who was now sitting against the wall, knees to her chest, head down.  
'O?’ Bellamy swallowed,  
'She’s gone, Bell. They can't find her. She's, not strong enough to survive this, not alone, what if…’ He sat next to her and placed his hand on her back.  
'Mom’s gotten through worse than this. We’ll find her, I know it.’  
Clarke desperately wanted to help them, but felt as if she was intruding on a private moment.  
'I should give you some privacy.’ Clarke went to leave, but Octavia stopped her again,  
'No, it's ok Clarke, I’m ok. Bellamys right. I have to think positive. We will find her. I'm gonna go talk to the rescue crew, see what I can find out.’ She got up and left without even looking back.  
'Ok, that was a quick turn around,’ Clarke said, confused.  
'Yeah, O can be a little, extreme. She's either deliriously happy or deeply sad, there is no in-between.’ Clarke couldn't help but be a little amused. Bellamy tried to muster a smile, but it was too hard. Clarke sat with him and gently placed a kiss to his cheek. He must be terrified right now and she knew that he had only said those things to calm Octavia. Even after such a short time together, she just felt like she understood him.  
'Maybe we could talk to my dad? See if they could check your house again?’  
'Its ok. They're all doing their best, I’m sure. Plus, trust me, O will bug them enough about it.’  
'Are you sure?’  
'Yeah.’ He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, after a quiet moment, he continued, 'It's great that you want me to meet your Dad, though. This must be serious.’ Despite everything he still had a sense of humour. Clarke kissed him softly and held his face in her hands,  
'I guess it must be’.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The rain fell heavy once again, leaving the rescue team stuck inside until it eased, as the flooding was causing dangerous mudslides. Frustrating as it was for Jake, as he wanted to get back out there and help, at least it gave him some time with his daughter.  
He watched as she eased about the room, making sure everyone was taken care of, and was filled with more pride than he thought possible. He also couldn't help but notice her interactions with that boy. They worked together, side by side, in perfect balance but also, there was something more. The way they looked at each other, it was a father’s worst nightmare. She was in love.  
He wanted to question Clarke about it, but lately their relationship had not been as close as it once was, so he decided to go straight to the source. He strode over to Bellamy, in his most intimidating manner possible, and held out his hand,  
'I wanted to introduce myself, Jake Griffin.’ Bellamy was caught off guard, but shook his hand.  
'Bellamy Blake.’ Bellamy could not in that moment muster a single thing to say.  
'You’ve done some good work here Bellamy.’  
‘Well thank you, sir, but really, Clarke's been the one keeping us all in check, she's incredible.’ He failed to hide the affection in his tone.  
'She is that Mr.Blake. I can see you two have been working closely together. I shouldn't have to tell you, that my daughter is meant for great things. I wouldn't want anything getting in the way of that. Or anyone.’   
Bellamy did not appreciate the accusation, especially from a man who knew nothing about him. If this were anyone else, Bellamy would have made his anger known, but this was Clarke's father. He knew her dad meant the world to her, and he was going to do his damndest to be respectful.  
'I understand.’ He kept his response short, knowing no matter what he said it would be wrong. As Jake was about to continue the interrogation, Clarke interrupted them. About time, Bellamy thought to himself.  
'Bellamy, is this guy bothering you?’ Clarke shot her father an annoyed look.  
'Of course i’m not Clarke. Just introducing myself. I like to make a point of knowing who my daughter's friends are.’  
'Oh I'm sure you were very friendly. I'll deal with you in a minute, right now I need to speak Bellamy.’ She pulled Bellamy away, and quickly began rambling,  
'I’m sorry, I looked over and saw his face, he looked like he was grilling you, was he a little nice at least? I haven't even mentioned anything about you, I don't know how he knew…’   
Bellamy put his hands on her shoulders.  
'Breathe, Clarke. It's all fine, he was just saying hi. He probably saw us talking and put it together.' Bellamy stopped for a second, as his insecurity took over, ‘You don't mind him knowing about, us, do you?’  
'No! God no, Bellamy,’ she stroked his face, 'of course not. If anything, I was just worried he might scare you off. This is all so new,’ He cut her off,  
'Nothing could scare me off. I promise.’ Clarke was so relieved. In such a short time, Bellamy had come to mean more to her than she had ever thought possible.

Later, Clarke questioned her father about his behaviour. He insisted he was just looking out for her, but she was getting pretty tired of people thinking they knew what was best for her.  
She told him about all the good Bellamy had done, and how amazing he was, but Jake just shook his head.  
'Clarke, don't you see? This is exactly what I'm afraid of. You’re falling for him. You know it can't last.’  
'You have my whole future planned out for me, how about you let me make my own choices?  
'You can do so many great things, just look at how you’ve been these last few days. Just, don't forget that because of some boy, ok?’   
Clarke could feel tears beginning to prick her eyes. She squeezed her hands into fists at her sides and fought the tears back. Why couldn't he just let her be happy? All she wanted right then, was for Bellamy to hold her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this one!

She searched the gymnasium for Bellamy, but he was nowhere to be seen. She thought for a second, then headed out towards the staff room. The rain was pouring through the hole in the roof, so she climbed even more carefully over the rubble. When she opened the staff room door, she saw him sitting on the floor, writing in a notebook. He looked up and quickly closed the book when he heard her enter.  
'I'm sorry, did I interrupt?’  
'Of course not, I was hoping you'd find me here. I was going to ask you to meet me, but your dad,’ He stopped himself, 'Clarke you’re soaked, I forgot about the roof, let me warm you up’ He got up, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She buried her face into his chest and clung tightly to his shirt. All the tension from her body melted away as she relaxed into his embrace.

They sat together for a while and talked, before Clarke's curiosity got the better of her.  
'So….what were you writing?’ She tried to sound nonchalant.  
'Nothing really, just keeping busy.’  
'Oh, ok.’ She wasn't really satisfied with this answer, but didn't like to press it much further, but Bellamy could tell that she wanted to. He sighed.  
'Sometimes, I like to write. These last few days, so much has happened, I was feeling, inspired I guess.’ Clarke was intrigued, 'You write? As in, write write, like stories, or..’  
'Yes, stories, mostly, not like poetry or anything! I actually thought I wanted to be a writer for a while, it's probably stupid.’  
'It's not stupid,’ she jumped in, ‘not at all. I had no idea you were, creative. I think you'd be a great writer,’  
'You haven't even read any of my stuff!’  
'I don't need to, i can just tell, you're very deep.’   
He laughed.  
'Well thank you, princess.’  
'So, can I read it?’ She tried to reach around him to grab the notebook, but he quickly snatched it away.  
'No!’ He held it high out of her reach. They wrestled and laughed, but Bellamy eventually caved and read her a few lines. They described a violent storm, but made it sound beautiful. Clarke was seriously impressed.  
'What about you, Clarke? What are your dreams.’   
Clarke's future had been a sore subject for some time, her parents always put so much pressure on her, she barely knew her own feelings about it anymore.  
'Well, for a time, it was art. I could draw for hours, get completely lost in it. I loved it.’   
Bellamy passed her his notebook and pencil.   
'Show me?’ He asked gently. She took them hesitantly, it had been a while, but she too had found some renewed inspiration. She sat back and began to draw, her hand seemed to move of its own accord. She had forgotten how freeing it could be. When she was finished, she held it to her a chest for a moment, then turned it around to show him. She had drawn Bellamy, his strong features, deep soulful eyes and not forgetting every freckle. He took it in for a moment,  
'Wow, Clarke, this is, truly,’ he paused, 'terrible! Is that me? Is my nose really like that?’ She took the notebook back and proceeded to hit him with it,  
'Ok, ok, stop! I'm kidding!’ They laughed together, 'it's incredible Clarke, not that I'm surprised. Is there anything you can't do?’ She thought for a second,  
'I can't sing. Really it's bad, I love to, but it's painful!’  
'I bet I'd love your singing.' He said, as he leaned in and kissed her, to which she giggled and replied.  
'Well that's because your an idiot in love!’ She was just joking with him, but he stopped laughing and just looked at her. For a second she screamed internally. Why had she said that?! After what felt like the longest ten seconds of her life, he just said,   
'Damn right I am.’  
That night, they came together in every sense of the word.


	8. Chapter 8

Another day and night passed and the storm finally seemed like it was dying down, at least a little, so the rescue team began with their preparations to head back out. They had set the high school group up with a radio, so they could communicate with them should there be any problems, and advised them to stay put a little while longer, just until they were sure it was safe. Clarke had the distinct feeling it had more to do with the fact that there was probably no where else to go. The strength of the storm could not have left many houses still standing. Over the last few hours she hadn't had much time to worry about anything, not facing the reality of the storms aftermath or the thought of her father going back out there. A few people had gotten pretty sick with what she assumed was food poisoning, although they wouldn't admit to what they had ingested, presumably because they had been keeping it for themselves. Instant karma for them, but Clarke still felt responsible for their care.  
Clarke finally found a few moments to take a break with Bellamy as he brought her something to eat, when her father came over.  
'I’m heading out soon. You take care of each other.’ He addressed them both, and Clarke was pleased with the effort. Just as they were saying their goodbyes, Jake's radio buzzed.  
'Beta team to Alpha, do you copy, over?’ A male voice crackled, and Jake answered.  
'This is alpha, team, Sinclair, is that you? Over.’  
'Jake? Yeah it's me. Listen, we've got a problem. We need you guys down at Woodside avenue, got a house down, mudslide, multiple casualties. Jake, we’re gonna need as many hands as possible.’  
He thought for a moment.  
'We’ll be there as soon as we can, I'll see what we can do. Over and out.’  
Clarke and Bellamy stood now, Clarke studying Jake's worried face.  
'Dad, what is it?’  
'We’re just 5 people, Clarke. We’re going to need more.’   
Bellamy didn't hesitate.  
'I’ll join you.’  
'No!' Clarke was horrified. 'It's not safe!’ She looked pleadingly at her father, ‘Dad, he can't.' Jake could not bare to meet her eyes. He looked at Bellamy and said,  
'Thankyou.’ Clarke looked between them, seeing their resolve.  
'Fine, then I'm coming too.’ This got their attention, as they both protested.  
'You are my daughter Clarke, I won't have you in danger. You are staying here.’ Jake attempted to order her, but Bellamy knew that wouldn't work, she was much too stubborn for that. He looked to Jake.  
'Could you give us a second?’ Bellamy knew Mr.Griffin wouldn't like this, but he needed to reason with her. Jake was taken aback. Who was this guy, to think he could get through to her better than her own father? However, he did need to gather the team and some more volunteers, so reluctantly, he left them to it.  
'Clarke,” Bellamy spoke softly, 'You’re needed here, you know that. There are sick and injured people, you’re the only one that can look after them.’  
'Monty's capable. I could help out there.’  
'Monty's doing great under your direction, but he can't take care of them on his own. If you leave, this place will descend into chaos, I know it. You’re too important, Clarke.’  
'You're important.’ She knew that he was right, but she didn't have to be happy about it. She relented slightly. 'I know that it's selfish, but I don't want you out there, Bellamy. I can't lose you.’  
'Clarke, I am coming back. I promise. I don't want to leave you, but, if I can help, I have to go.' He gently cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. 'These last few days with you... I have never had someone believe in me the way you do. It's meant so much to me. But I wouldn't be the man you believe I am, if I don't go.’   
Clarke allowed herself to let go of her emotional control, as tears ran down her cheeks.  
'So you're saying this is my fault?’ She mustered a small smile.  
'Exactly.’ He kissed her hard, overwhelmed by her. He could hardly understand how he had gotten so lucky. That this woman could love him so entirely, as he did her. As their lips parted, he gently rested his forehead on hers, breathing her in. The moment was all too brief as he was called away to get ready. 

The other volunteers and the rescue team were gathered. The team leader had insisted on only taking people who were over 18, which included Nate Miller and his dad, and also Murphy and a couple others. Wells too had volunteered, but the team felt that taking the mayor's son wouldn't go down too well. Finn decided he should stay with Raven, who would have volunteered herself if she was well enough.  
Bellamy said his goodbyes to Octavia, who toughed it out and barely acknowledged his leaving. She insisted she wasn't worried, and that she would see him soon.  
Clarke hugged her Dad, 'Be careful.’ She told him.  
She just couldn’t find the right words as she stood before Bellamy, all she could say was, ‘Hurry back.’ Bellamy took her in his arms again, held her tight. Then he heard Jake's voice.  
'It's time.’  
He let go of her and took a step back beside Jake. Clarke looked at the two most important men in her life, smiled, and echoed her father's words.   
'You take care of each other.’  
As they walked away, Clarke felt someone standing behind her. She turned to see Octavia, sobbing her heart out. She hugged her tight, surprised as Octavia hugged her back. She would take care of O, for Bellamy. Just until he was back, as he promised he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for separating them! I had to, you can't have an epic reunion without a separation!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke felt sick all day. She kept the radio by her side at all times, waiting for news. Each hour that passed felt like a day. The good news was that the sick people she was treating were seeming much better, but it also meant that there wasn’t much to distract from her worry.

Eventually, as night drew in and Clarke was ordered by Monty to rest, the radio crackled. In a rush to answer she fumbled with the buttons and almost dropped it. The voice was not coming through clearly. Every now again she could make out a word, hospital, Indra, help. Her heart hurt as she tried to piece them together. Once it went quiet, she responded,  
'Can you repeat, please, you were breaking up, please repeat, over.’ At first there was nothing. Monty, Jasper and Octavia had all joined Clarke now, all anxiously waiting. Finally, a clear message, a woman's voice, came through.  
'Alpha team, this is the hospital. Where are you? Over.’ Clarke wasn't sure how to respond, the woman sounded desperate,  
'Uhh, hospital, this is the high school. Alpha team were called out.’ She looked around at the others, then quickly remembered, 'over.’  
'Do you have contact with Alpha team? We’ve tried every channel and they're not responding. Over.’ Clarke's heart sank,  
'No,’ She choked up, but fought against it, 'We’ve had no contact either. Over.’  
'Dammit. Look, We need Jackson. Things are...We really need Jackson back. If you hear from them, please tell them to send Jackson back to the hospital immediately. We need all hands. Over.’ Clarke furrowed her brow, then asked,  
'Could you use any help? Over.’  
Monty caught on instantly to what Clarke was thinking, and took the radio from her,  
'Clarke, don't even think…’ she snatched the radio back from him, just as the hospital responded.  
'Anyone that can bandage a wound, maybe sutre, triage. You got anyone like that? Over.’ Clarke ignored Monty's glare.   
'We’ll send help as soon as we can. Over and out.’ Clarke passed the radio to Octavia.  
'If the rescue team get in contact, tell them Jackson's needed.’  
'Clarke, what are you talking about?’ Octavia was confused, so Monty answered her.  
'Clarke thinks she's going over to the hospital.’  
'That crazy!’ Octavia shouted, 'You can't go out there alone, what are you going to do walk?!’ Clarke tried to reason with them.  
'It’s not that far, the worst of the storm has passed. I'll wait till first light and head out.’  
Octavia and Monty shut down every argument she came up with, and even Jasper agreed it was overly wreckless, even by his standards. Eventually, Clarke relented and agreed with them, and they all tried to get a couple of hours sleep. Except Clarke didn't go to sleep. She waited for the others to drop off, then grabbed a bag with some water and headed out. Just as she reached the last door, she heard footsteps behind her.  
'What do I tell Bellamy? If he comes back and you're gone?’ Octavia's voice echoed around her. Clarke turned to face her.  
'Tell him, I wouldn't be the woman he thinks I am, if I didn't go.’ Then she stepped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made it worse!! Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't lose Clarke!

Every step she took was slow and heavy, her shoes and jeans weighed down by mud. Before long, the sun rose, shedding light on the destruction that surrounded her. She barely recognised her world. What once had been a picture of serenity was now dark and bleak. She fought her way through the devastation, her fingers and toes stung with the cold. She remembered what the rescue team had said about the roads being washed away, so she stuck to the footpaths through the woods that so far seemed to have held up ok. She kept pushing forward, determined, focused, not allowing her mind to wander as to the fate of the others. She had a job to do.

When the rescue team arrived back at the highschool, they had lost some people and gained others. Some of the team had accompanied the badly injured to the hospital, but as they knew how overwhelmed the hospital would be, they decided it would be best to bring everyone else to the school for shelter. Murphy entered, assisting a pretty girl with a tattoo on her face, followed by Nate and Mr.Miller carrying a guy between them. Then Bellamy limped in, carrying a small boy, no older than 3. One of the students ran towards Bellamy crying out,  
'Jacob, of my god my little brother!’ She took him from Bellamy and held him tightly. 'Thankyou, thankyou so much!’ Just then, Jake arrived with Jacob's mother, reuniting the family. It was a beautiful moment.  
Octavia greeted her brother, and noticing his limp, helped him sit down.  
'Are you ok, what happened?’ Jake answered for him,  
'Not sure if your brother's brave or stupid, Octavia. Stopped a kid from falling through some unstable debris, by jumping in a pile of broken glass.’ He patted him on the shoulder, 'I guess we’ll go with brave. Now let's see if we can't get you fixed up. Where's Clarke?’ Octavia stayed completely silent, not knowing where to start. Bellamy noticed.  
'O? Where is Clarke?’ His tone was deadly serious.  
'After you left, the hospital radioed. They were looking for Jackson, is he…?’  
'Taken the injured to the hospital, you were saying?’  
'Right. They needed help and they couldn't reach you, and Clarke, she…’ Octavia continued to try to explain, Bellamy and Jake both furious.  
'How could you let her go, alone?!’ Bellamy fumed,  
'We didn't let her go! She left, we couldn't stop her!’ Octavia argued. Jake threw up his hands in frustration.  
'What was she doing?!’ he asked, of no one in particular.  
'Being Clarke.’ Bellamy answered, as he got up and began getting his things together once more. He had every intention of going back out there, to find her, but it was Monty who stopped him.  
'Bellamy your leg is bleeding, it needs taking care of, you don't even know where she is.’  
'I CAN'T LOSE CLARKE!’ He shouted, losing his calm completely, 'I can't lose her.’  
'You won't, but right now, we need to take care of you. Clarke said she'd radio when she got there, she's probably close. I'm sure it won't be long.’  
Jake was desperate to find her too. The anguish he saw in Bellamy was alarming, facing the reality that someone could love his daughter almost as much as he did. He put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder.  
'We’ll give her an hour, ok? One hour, and if she hasn't checked in, we’ll get back out there.’ Jake knew Bellamy needed to rest his leg, and felt a responsibility on Clarke's behalf to keep him safe. He had no intention of taking Bellamy with him if he went out to find her, but if this pacified him for now, it would do. Bellamy relented and allowed Monty to look at his leg, all the while on edge, listening out for her call.

Clarke arrived at the hospital, legs shaking with pain. There were several tents and marquees pitched outside, so she made her way through the maze of them to the entrance. She introduced herself and the staff seemed grateful to have her, especially when they realised she was Abby's daughter. Clarke asked for the radio, but the Doctor, Indra, insisted she change first and get checked over, as she was soaked through. As soon as this was done, Indra handed her the radio, and told her to come find her as soon as she was finished, as she had plenty for her to do.  
'Monty, anyone, can you hear me?’

Bellamy jumped as the radio crackled in his hand and her heard her voice.  
'Clarke?’  
'Bellamy?’ Clarke was so relieved that it was him, it meant he was back safe. Bellamy was relieved too, but now he knew she was ok, the worry he had felt was replaced with anger.  
'What the hell were you thinking! You left?!’  
'I, I thought you'd understand. I had to.’  
'No. You made a choice Clarke. You could have been hurt. Are you alright?’  
'Fine. You?’  
'Fine.’ He lied. Jake was there now, and gestured for Bellamy to pass him the radio, which he handed over reluctantly.  
'Clarke. This is your father speaking, over.’  
'Dad, are you ok?’  
'What you did was completely reckless. What if you had been hurt out there alone? I am very disappointed with you, I can't,’ he took a second and exhaled loudly, ‘I can't even speak to you right now.’ He passed the radio back to Bellamy, as Clarke scrambled to reply.  
'I’m sorry, I really am. I didn't think it through.’ Just as she was trying to explain herself, Indra flagged her down, 'I have to go, I'm needed, I'm really sorry.’ She meant it, she had been so impulsive, she hadn't meant to worry them. Bellamy spoke then,  
'Its ok, Clarke.’ It wasn't completely of course, but they could talk about it later. ‘I'll get over to you soon.’ With that, Jake took the radio from Bellamy again.  
'No he won't Clarke, Bellamy is injured, he’ll be staying put so he can rest and you, stay where you are. No more ridiculous heroics from either of you, do you understand?!’ Jake was more than a little frustrated with the pair of them.  
'What? How bad is it? Is he ok?’ Clarke asked, panicked.  
'He’ll be fine, but he needs to rest. Go and do what you went there to do and help. We’ll talk later. Over and out.’ With that, Jake cut Clarke off and left, taking the radio with him, leaving both Clarke and Bellamy reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love the radio angst, and I can never resist the opportunity for Bellamy to rescue a kid! Jake 'I'm so done with the idiotic heroics' Griffin!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was angry at you, for leaving. I don't want to feel that way anymore.

It had been 3 days since Clarke had arrived at the hospital, and she had barely stopped. The storm had finally lifted completely, and the people of Arkadia Island were assured help would be arriving from the mainland soon. For now, they were still getting by with what they had.  
Clarke had very little communication with the high school. She had only been allowed to use the radio twice more, both times her father answered, gave her a brief update, and refused to let her speak to anyone else. As she lay on the bed in the on call room, she tossed and turned and tried to sleep, but it eluded her, as it had done since she’d arrived. Desperate, she made her way back down to the reception. She was surprised for once to find it unguarded, the radio just sitting there. She couldn't help herself, despite it being the middle of the night, and her father probably shutting her down again, it was worth one more try.  
'Hello? Is there anyone there?’ It took a second, but finally, it was the voice she had been waiting for.  
'Clarke? Is that you?’  
'Bellamy!?’  
'Is everything alright, is there a problem?’  
'No, no I just… I've been trying to get hold of you for days, my dad won't let me talk to you, and Indra says the radio is for emergencies only. Are you alright?’  
'I’m fine Clarke, really. I was angry at you, for leaving, but, I don't want to feel that way anymore.’ His tone was a lot gentler than the last time they had spoken.  
'Bellamy. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for leaving.’ She spoke quickly, desperate for him to know.  
'I know, it's ok. But next time, try to remember, you're thinking for both of us, ok?’ She was so relieved to hear him say that.  
'I will. I miss you. I can't seem to sleep without you anymore.’  
'We will meet again Clarke, it won't be long now.’  
'I know, I can’t wai…’ She stopped suddenly as she heard someone cough loudly behind her. She turned to see an extremely angry looking Indra.  
'The radio is for emergencies only Clarke. Sign off, we need to talk.’ Clarke said a quick sorry, bye, to Bellamy and went to receive her, admittedly deserved, lecture from Indra. She knew it was wrong, selfish, and could have prevented emergency calls coming through. She knew that it was an irrational thing to do. The problem was, despite all that, she was still so happy to have heard his voice.

Bellamy realised that Clarke must have gotten into trouble for her call, and was ashamed to say it had given him a little ego boost to know that she had done it just to speak to him. He was still planning to get over to her when he could, but he was really needed where he was right now. More and more displaced people were being sent to the high school, as it made the best emergency shelter, and the rescue team were out again, which is why Bellamy had finally been allowed the radio back. He had wanted to try to call the hospital himself, but had no idea who would answer, so thought it best to wait for her. He knew she had tried to call, but each time Jake refused to let him speak to her. He wasn't sure if it was disapproval of him or a punishment for Clarke. Maybe it was both. Either way, he was finally able to get some sleep that night, knowing she was out there, missing him too.

A few more days and the relief effort finally arrived. It still wasn't as much as they really needed, but it was enough for now. Some basic power was restored, though the hospitals backup had worked fine till now, and they finally had some clean running water. Clarke was making her rounds, checking on the minor injuries, when Indra found her.  
'Clarke, good news. You’re free to go.’  
'What? But, I thought I was doing ok?’ Clarke was a little insulted, she had thought she was helping.  
'You are. In fact, I keep having to remind myself that you don't actually work here. We could not have gotten through this time without you, but we’re covered now. Go be with whoever it is you deem important enough to steal my radio to speak to.’ She raised her eyebrows at Clarke, half teasing.  
'I’m sorry about that. But it's ok. I want to help.’  
'And you have, but really, it's time to start doing things by the book again. Can't really keep letting an untrained 18 year old stitch people up. Now, if you’re quick, there's a transport leaving for the school in 5 minutes.’ Clarke's eyes lit up, she thanked Indra then turned to leave.  
'One more thing,’ Indra said, 'I don't know what your plans are, after school, or for college, but you should really consider medicine. You’re a natural, just like your mother.’ Clarke could only smile at the compliment. She knew it was exactly what her parents wanted for her too. They had spent years preparing her for it, pushing her towards that path, and Clarke had fought them at each step. In fact, Clarke had spent so long fighting them, she had hardly considered she might actually enjoy it. She didn't even want to think about that right now though, she had a transport to get to.

When she got to the highschool, it was so crowded she could hardly recognise anyone. She worked her way through the halls to the gymnasium, but couldn't find him. She did find Jasper. He was gracious enough to forgo the small talk, as he knew who she was looking for, he just smiled and told her to try Sky building. She fought her way back outside and looked out across the field. She could see a few people stood outside of the building talking, but couldn't tell who they were. As she took large strides closer, she finally recognised him. Her walking became quicker and quicker until she was running, but he still hadn't seen her. When she got to the other side, she threw herself full weight onto him. He stumbled back a little, then his arms enveloped her. He squeezed her so tight he lifted her off of her feet. She was completely out of breath, but managed to mutter,  
'Longest week of my life!’   
Bellamy could only laugh.   
'I know what you mean, princess.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's awesome. Bellarke shower stuff!!

Chapter 12  
Clarke and Bellamy tried all day to get 5 minutes alone, but it just hadn't happened. There was still so much to do. When she’d arrived back, they had just managed to get the kitchen in sky building up and running for people to have some hot food, but it was still a limited supply and had to be managed carefully, as did the queue for the showers. It took a lot of organising, but finally once everybody else was fed and clean and settled for the night, it was their turn.  
Clarke thought it was the best shower of her life. The water felt amazing on her skin, it wasn't even that hot, it was just the feeling of finally washing off the storm that felt so cleansing. They had only managed to restore water to the girls room, so Bellamy was in the shower next to hers, and that knowledge made it very difficult for her to focus. She should let him enjoy his shower, cleanse his wounds. She absolutely should not pull back the curtain and get in with him. She wrestled with herself for a moment, before she could no longer hold out. She turned off the water, stepped out of her shower and straight into his. She pressed her body into his back and placed her hands on his chest.  
'Conserving water, princess?’  
‘It’s the right thing to do.’ He turned to face her, kissing her until she was breathless. Her whole body was on fire, despite the now cold water. They finally reconnected. Now it was the best shower of her life.

The next morning, the divide between them all, that for a short time had seemed a distant memory, reared its head once more. Families were discovering one by one if their homes were still standing, or if they had been destroyed, and unfortunately for most, it was the latter. The privileged were able to leave, their private planes and helicopters cleared to journey to the mainland, to take them to their second homes, or expensive hotels. It was a completely different story for the true islanders, who had nowhere else to go. No second homes, no temporary hotel while they rebuilt, no money to keep them afloat. They were homeless, and stranded. Storm Allie, as it had been named, had torn the Island apart.  
As more and more of the rich left, Finn's father, who had been overseas during the storm, arrived to collect him and Raven. As Finn was getting ready to leave, Clarke and many others were witness to a huge argument. Raven was shouting at him,  
'We are not just going to leave and let all these people struggle Finn. We should stay and help!’  
'Raven, sometimes you have to look out for yourself. Now come on, my dad's waiting.’  
'I’m not going anywhere. Now I'm myself again I'm all kinds of awesome, and I'm staying to help.’  
Clarke was impressed, she knew she'd always liked her. Raven stood her ground, but so did Finn, as he left her behind and went with his father. She could see Ravens heart breaking, as Raven had wanted so badly to believe that Finn was better than that. Clarke approached her, offering her plenty of tasks to keep her busy, to distract her. Raven became a real asset over the coming days.

Throughout their work, a looming truth weighed on Bellamy. There was still no sign of his mother, and after all this time, he knew it was unlikely she would be found alive. He had begun leaving the school at first light to help the search parties looking for the missing, and each day, he returned with no news. It was a knife to the gut, having to face Octavia's optimistic greeting, waiting for him at the door each time, only to devastate her. It was becoming too much to bare. He became snappy and distant.  
Clarke watched as the man she loved began to break, and felt helpless.  
One night, as the search party arrived back again, Bellamy stayed outside. Jake Griffin entered the building, shaking his head.  
'He just needs a minute, Clarke. That was it, today, there is no where else to search, and you know no one could have survived this long. Just give him some time.’ He held her shoulder for a second before moving away. Clarke ignored his advice and went to find Bellamy.  
She found him just outside the door, sitting against the wall. She sat down next to him, not saying a word. After a few quiet minutes, with his voice cracking, he broke the silence.  
'I can't go in there, Clarke. I can’t face her.’  
'Octavias strong Bell.’  
'But it's my fault. I gave her hope.’  
'You did nothing wrong, there was hope at first. It's not just about her Bell, you need to take care of yourself.’  
'My sister, my responsibility.’   
There was nothing Clarke could say, his sense of duty was strong to a fault, he could never put himself first. She let him have a moment longer, then gently she took took his hand. All this time, Bellamy had been looking away from her, out into the distance. Now he finally looked at her.  
'Together.’ She whispered.   
Bellamy had been caring for his mother, Octavia, the house, bills, everything, on his own for so long, he had almost forgotten, he wasn't alone anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellamy found solace in the hard physical work of mending his town. His mother had loved this island, it felt like a tribute to her to help to restore it. Octavia was not faring so well, barely leaving the school. She became increasingly angry and refused to lend a hand. He hoped that in time this would change, but for now there was nothing he could do or say to console her. He knew how fortunate he was to have someone to lean on and talk to. Despite his grief, he was ever more grateful for Clarke, and he craved his time alone with her.  
He met her at the door one day when he knew she was alone and pulled her into a kiss.  
'What was that for?’ She asked, though not releasing him.  
“No reason at all. Except I love you.’  
'I love you.’ This was the first time they had really said it, out loud, to each other. Not implied, not skirting around it, just pure, innocent, real. It was perfect. He kissed her again, lifting her up, pressing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist . Their kiss was intense as they forgot everything around them.  
'Excuse me?’ Came a woman's voice from behind them, 'But would you mind releasing my daughter?’  
Bellamy gently placed Clarke back down on the floor, but kept his head buried in her shoulder from sheer embarrassment. Clarke adjusted herself quickly,  
'Mom, your here!’  
'Clearly you weren't expecting me! Do I get a hug at least? Or an introduction to this, man with no face?’ She gestured to Bellamy, who still had not turned around all this time. Clarke smiled at him and went to hug her mother.  
'Mom, i'm really glad you're here - on the Island,’ she corrected, 'Not here this particular moment, because that's… This is Bellamy.’   
Bellamy finally turned around. Her mother raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down, she turned to Clarke.  
'I'm going to find your father. You two should go inside, I'm sure there are things to do.’ Clarke nodded and the two of them awkwardly shuffled past Abby. Well, thought Clarke, at least that had saved her a conversation.

Abby of course cornered Clarke the first chance she got. She interrogated her, only stopping every once in a while to blame Jake for letting it happen under his nose. Clarke was surprised when Jake defended Bellamy,  
'He's a good guy Abby. A hard worker.’  
'I don't care if he's a saint. She shouldn't be in a relationship right now, not at this crucial time.’ Clarke rolled her eyes,  
'Am I really needed for this conversation, Mom?’   
They went around in circles until Clarke couldn't hear anymore. None of those things were even important right now. Then Abby turned to Clarke,  
'It's time you left, anyway. I've organised for you to go with Wells and his father tomorrow. You can stay with them on the mainland and finish high school.’  
'What? Mom, I'm not leaving. I won't abandon these people, they need help.’  
'Do you mean these people, or Bellamy?’   
Clarke was disgusted,  
'How dare you! Yes, I care about Bellamy, I care about all of them. They need our help!’  
'And your father and I will stay and help, I'm not heartless Clarke. But you have your future to think of, it's time you got back to reality.’  
'What about the other students here? What about their futures?’  
‘They are not my children, you are.’  
'I can't hear anymore of this.’ She began to walk away, as her mother shouted after her,  
'Say your goodbyes tonight Clarke. You're leaving first thing in the morning!’   
As Clarke looked up, she saw Bellamy standing there, a stunned look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for falling into the disapproving Abby trope, it will become clearer, just stick with it!


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke took Bellamy aside to explain. After rambling for a while, she finally got to her point.  
'I don't want to go, you have to know that. I'm not going.’ She smiled at him, assuming this was what he wanted to hear, but he shook his head,  
'Clarke, I'm not upset with you. Maybe..’ He stumbled for a minute.   
'What?’  
'Maybe you should go. You could finish school, and it would be safer.’   
Clarke was annoyed and upset,  
'You want me to go?’   
Bellamy rubbed his hand across his face, as he did when he was lost for words.  
'Of course not, I just want what's best for you, thats all. I never want to hold you back.’   
Clarke sighed.   
'Everyone wants what's best for me. Maybe for once, you should all realise that what's best for me is letting me make my own choices. I am not leaving.’  
'Clarke, you-’ Bellamy tried, but she cut him off.  
'I'm staying. It's not just about you either. It's school, everything. Yes, I want to finish school, and I will. I know you would never want to get in the way of that, because you're amazing. The fact is, all of us deserve to finish our education. What about you, Nathan, Murphy. What about Octavia, Monty, Jasper? You should all be given the same chance. That's why I'm not leaving. I have an idea.’  
Bellamy loved watching her face as she explained her plans. She was so passionate about helping others, about doing the right thing.  
'So?’ she finally paused, 'What do you think?’  
'I think, you are incredible.’ He kissed her cheek.  
'Thanks. Now, let's go see if anyone else agrees with you.’ She got up to leave, then stopped abruptly, 'One more thing. If you ever try to push me away again, I'll kick your ass. You are stuck with me, Blake.’  
'Wouldn’t have it any other way.’ 

Clarke stepped inside the gymnasium and walked straight past her mother. She stood up on a chair and asked for everyone's attention.  
'I know we still have such a long way to go, rebuilding what we've lost. I also know that if we all continue to work together, we will get there. In the meantime, some of us are missing out on our education. I know we all have other things on our minds, but we have everything we need right here. We have textbooks, and even a couple of teachers. It isn't fair that the rich kids are able to continue their lives, their chances of a real future, as if nothing's happened, so I propose we help each other. Raven, you are one of the smartest people I have ever met, I'm sure there's a lot you could teach us. Monty, I know you know everything about Chemistry, probably more than the teachers, you could take that subject. If we all work on this together, none of us will miss out. We won't just survive here, we’ll thrive.’   
There was a small amount of applause as Clarke stepped back down, the students all talking amongst themselves about what they could contribute. It was amazing to see the positive reaction. Abby just stared daggers at Clarke. She caught her by the arm,  
'This is your decision?’  
'It is.’ She kept her tone flat. Abby could see how determined she was.  
‘The moment it stops working, you are straight on a plane, understand?’ Clarke pulled her arm away.   
'This will work. They deserve a chance at least.’   
Exasperated, Abby just walked away, leaving Clarke to enjoy her small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, Clarke is not choosing a guy over her future! Again, stick with it, if you want to of course!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mild underage drinking!

Clarke was upset to discover the next morning that Wells still planned on leaving. She had hoped he would stick by her and the others, so she confronted him about it.  
'Clarke, I have to go with my dad, I'm sorry.’ He seemed genuinely upset.  
'Why? I can tell you want to stay. What's going on?’ Wells should have known he couldn't hide anything from her. They had known each other too long.  
'I think he's in trouble. I heard him talking with someone, about how some of the houses were destroyed, about how the mudslides shouldn't have happened. They're accusing him of ignoring safety regulations and allowing building where it was unsafe, for the money.’   
Clarke was shocked.  
'Then why go with him. If it's true Wells, people died. Why support him?’ Wells took a breath,  
'He's my dad.’   
It was a simple answer, but very effective. It was his dad, what choice did he have. Clarke hugged him, trying to shake the awful feeling that she may not see him again.  
'Till we meet again, Clarke Griffin.’ With that he was gone.   
Later, she talked over what she had been told with Bellamy.  
'Do you think we should tell anyone. If Jaha really caused some of this, don't they deserve to know?’   
As angry as Bellamy was, he thought better of it.  
'No. They've all dealt with enough, and it won't change anything. If it's true, they'll all find out soon enough. Let's just, give everyone a break.’   
Clarke agreed. She valued his opinion, and knew he was probably right. They wanted to keep everyone feeling positive, especially as school was back in session.

Over the coming weeks, Bellamy was surprised to find that he was actually learning something. Raven had a great way of explaining things, so that they were more interesting. It wasn't that Bellamy hadn't liked school before, but other things had always mattered more. Last year, his mother had been so sick he ended up missing too much to graduate. Now, he dared hope that he might just make it. Monty and Jasper were great when it came to science, clearly they knew more than the seniors and the teachers. Murphys new friend, Emori, who he had helped save in the storm, knew all sorts about the Islands history and the geography of the place. Pretty much all the subjects were covered, and they were all learning so much from each other.  
Octavia however refused to participate. Bellamy understood why, her whole life as she knew it had been turned around, but he just couldn't find a way for her to think of her future. One night, he and Clarke had found her in a classroom, drinking a bottle of gin she had found in a teacher's desk. She cried and screamed as Bellamy tried to hold her, comfort her, pushing him away, shouting,  
'I just wanted to ease the pain, Bell. Just for a little while.’   
Bellamy had tears in his eyes, his throat dry from holding them back. Clarke stepped in.  
'You don't ease pain. You overcome it, and you will.’ She was finally able to wrench the bottle from Octavia's grip. Soon Octavia passed out, through alcohol and exhaustion. Bellamy stayed with her all night, watching her sleep, desperate to believe that maybe tomorrow would be a better day for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six month time jump, warning: panic attack

Today was Clarke and Bellamy's 6 month anniversary. It wasn't difficult to remember, considering it coincided with the ‘6 months since the storm has passed’ news crews arriving on the Island. They all wanted to do a story on the Island working together, rebuilding, skirting around the reality of the situation. They had been left to fend for themselves, there was no one else to help.   
Bellamy wanted to do something really special for Clarke. The last 6 months should have been the worst of his life, losing his mother, looking after O, but they weren't. He and Clarke had been in their element, rebuilding, working together, finishing school, and their relationship had grown stronger each day. One unfortunate outcome of the rebuilding being done, was that he and Clarke were forced to live apart again, however, they still saw each other everyday.

He picked her up at her place, refusing to tell her where they were going, but as soon as they were on the road she knew. There weren't exactly many places to go around here. They pulled up outside the highschool and Bellamy unlocked the door.  
'Where did you get a key?’ She asked, and he smirked,  
'Hey, I helped rebuild this place, it's only fair.’ She laughed and followed him in, as they made their way along the corridor to the staff room. He had decorated it with fairy lights and pushed all the furniture aside. In the middle of the room was a picnic blanket and basket.  
'It's not cold soup, but I hope it's ok.’   
It was incredible, of course it was. Clarke was so happy, in their perfect bubble where it had all began. She just wished she could shake the thoughts that weighed heavy on her mind. She was determined to have her perfect night with him, and deal with reality in the morning. 

As they drove home the next morning, the truth of their situation suddenly hit Clarke hard. Her breathing became short and a tight feeling weighed on her chest. She suddenly needed to fight for air. Bellamy stopped the car and jumped out. He opened her door, pulling her out of her seat and placing her on the grass verge. He gave her space to breathe, but placed a hand on her back, keeping her grounded to him. Tears flooded from her eyes. She tried to speak, but he gently shushed her.  
'Its ok, don't try to talk.’ He was wonderful, and it only made her cry harder. Eventually she caught her breath. She turned to him, clinging to his arms. Through her tears she managed to speak.  
'I can't, I can't do it, Bell, I can't go. I know that I promised I would, but I can't, I don't want to leave you.' She held her head low against his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. He stroked her hair,  
'You can, I know you can. You've worked too hard and too long not to go. This is what you were meant to do.’  
‘6 years Bell. 6 years is..’  
'Nothing.’ he interrupted, 'not for us. Because we're more than time, we’re more than distance. None of it matters. We will be together Clarke, always.’ 

They sat at the side of the road a while longer so that Clarke could gather herself. Bellamy's heart was shattering, but he had to be strong. He couldn't let her see him break, or she might not go. Clarke was meant to be a doctor, if 6 years of school was what it took, then she had to go. When he dropped her off at home he promised her he would be back in a few hours. He didn't want to spend anytime apart from her on her last day, but he had promised her dad a few hours of dad-daughter time. As he drove home, he finally allowed himself to cry, determined to let it out now before he saw her again. He knew it was right for Clarke to go to the mainland, there was no college here, and she deserved to be everything she wanted. He trusted her completely, he was just going to miss her so much. Part of him wished he could go with her, but he had to think of Octavia. On the Island, they had a home, a routine. He had been given a job working construction, after impressing the company during the rebuild, so he could support O through school. She really needed the stability, as she was only just getting back on track having struggled with drink and drugs to blot out her pain. She had to be his priority, he just couldn't bare to let her down. Octavia knew what he was giving up for her, and promised she would try harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy will not make Octavia feel bad about struggling, I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake had completely given up on trying to parent Clarke when it came to Bellamy. He had tried at first. Be back at 11, don't stay at his place, but it was useless. If he was honest, their relationship impressed him. They were completely unselfish when it came to each other, only ever wanting what was best for the other. He had known people much older than them who could not conduct such a functional relationship, including himself. In the 6 months since the storm, he and Abby had separated. It was inevitable really, they just weren't the same people anymore. It had been amicable, and Abby had moved to the mainland for an exciting job offer. It did not surprise him after a short time that Abby informed him she was in a new relationship with some guy called Marcus. What had surprised him was that, it didn't really bother him.   
This is what worried him about Clarke. She and Bellamy had decided to continue their relationship long distance. He knew how much the odds were stacked against them. People changed as the grew up. He just didn't want her wasting 6 years waiting for something that wasn't going to work. When he had tried to point this out to her though, she had not reacted well. She just could not give him up, no matter how hard it might be, she was completely confident that they could make it work, that he would wait for her. Jake admired both of their determination, he did, and he actually thought they were good together, he just hated seeing her heart break as she wrestled with her decision to leave him. Bellamy had been completely supportive throughout, not pushing her or choosing for her, just assuring her that he would support her no matter what, something perhaps he an Abby should have tried.   
All too soon, Bellamy arrived back to pick her up for the airport. He was glad to have had at least a few hours with her. It was difficult for him to accept that he was no longer the most important man in her life, but he knew he had to let her go.

Bellamy put her bags in the car as Clarke said goodbye to her father. Her flight was not for a few more hours, but she and Bellamy had made plans to go to the beach before she left. She hadn't actually told her father this, as it had been difficult enough for him to accept that she wanted Bellamy to take her to the airport, let alone spend her last few hours with him. They spent a few blissful hours at the beach, just being with each other, before it was time to go.

The airport was only small, but Bellamy still bought himself a cheap ticket to get past security. He wanted to stay with her as long as he could. They sat together, holding hands, waiting for the boarding call in silence.  
'All passengers to gate 1, thankyou.’  
This was it. They stood up together and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. She slowly moved her hands to his face. They looked deep into each others eyes, then shared a slow, gentle kiss.  
Their first separation would be 3 months, as she was coming back for Christmas, but just for a week. Then it would be almost 4 months, until easter, then another 3 months until summer. They had every holiday planned out, every phone call, every video chat. But none of that mattered right now. It would be 3 months until he could touch her again, hold her, wake up with her. It would be 3 months until Clarke would feel his arms around her again, just like that first day they met, keeping her safe.  
'I love you, princess.’  
'I love you, Bell.’ She gently ran her hand down his arm, as she finally pulled away from him. Slowly, she moved away until only their fingertips touched, finally turning around to leave. Once she was through the door, she turned to have one last look at him. She caught him quickly wiping tears from his eyes. He had been so strong for her, but she was the one leaving him. She ran back to him and kissed him again, then rested her forehead on his,  
'I will come back to you, I promise.’  
He nodded slightly, unable to speak, and they shared a small smile. With that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I did it again. I liked the idea of recreating the six year separation, but it's ok, there's still 3 more chapters!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind, I see you!

When Bellamy arrived home he was exhausted. Every drop of energy was drained from his body, he just wanted to sleep, but Octavia had cooked them a meal.  
'I know what you're giving up for me Bell, and I’m sorry. I promise, I’ll try harder at school and help around the house more.’  
'Its ok, O. It's not your fault. You have to take your time to get better, don't try to force it just for me. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. You are my sister, I will always take care of you.’  
'Well, I promise, you won't always have to.’ He was glad to have her support, because he was really going to need it.

When Clarke landed, she was greeted at the airport by her mom. She knew that Abby had never exactly approved of her relationship, but right now she really just needed her mom to hug her. Surprisingly, she did just that, and even tried to comfort her,  
'If there's anyone that can make it work, I'm sure it's you two.’ Abby wiped the tears from Clarke's face.  
'Thanks mom.’ Her mother seemed so much happier lately, owing to the new boyfriend no doubt. Clearly he had renewed her faith in love. This was a relief to Clarke, as she was really going to need some of that.

3 months later and Clarke had flown home for Christmas. Finally she was going to hold him again. She could not wait to get him alone, and had once again fibbed to her dad, this time about when she was flying in. She needed Bellamy right way. As soon as she arrived she called him. The airport was unusually busy, he picked up,  
'Clarke, i'm going to see you in about 30 seconds, can't this wait?’  
'Funny! There's actually people here I don't want to walk past you! Why are there people here?’ She was unusually rude as she pushed through the crowd, desperate to find him.  
'You’d be amazed at the publicity a storm brings, it's really boosted our tourism.’  
'That's great, but where are.. Nevermind, I see you!’   
Finally she looked through the sea of faces and recognised a mop of black hair. She dropped her bags where she stood and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, then grabbed his hand. He tried to talk to her, but she just pulled him through the airport. They grabbed her bags and threw them in the car.  
'Take me to your place, right now.’ Clarke ordered. He did exactly as he was told, enjoying every second. Octavia had decided to stay at a friend's for a couple of days, not wanting to be anywhere nearby for their 'reunion’.  
They barely made it to the bedroom, frantically undressing each other as they stumbled through the door, all the more difficult as their lips barely parted. Finally they were together again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Bellarke! Octavia and Niylah!

Each visit went much the same, Clarke and Bellamy desperately trying to get their fill of each other while they could. They continued to surprise everyone around them as their relationship still flourished, though it had not been without its difficulties.   
During the second year, Clarke had a new professor, Roan. She found his class really interesting, and would often gush about his lectures in her many phone calls. She had no idea that every time she mentioned his name, it drove Bellamy insane with jealousy. He wanted to punch the guy so badly, even though no-one had done anything wrong. 

Clarke had the same feelings towards Octavia's new friend, Echo. Clarke had met her during her summer visit, as she hung around at the house with Octavia. It was very clear to Clarke that Echo had a massive crush on Bellamy. She couldn't really blame her, who wouldn't fall for him, and Clarke knew that Bellamy was oblivious to it, but it didn't stop Clarke from letting it get to her. Echo got to see Bellamy everyday, talk to him when she couldn't, and the thought of that hurt.   
Eventually, they both came clean about their jealousy, and talked it out. They vowed to be more open in the future, and were eventually able to laugh about it.

After 3 years, Octavia graduated high school, and she had news for Bellamy.  
'I’m leaving, Bell. Niylah and I, we’ve decided, we’re going to travel the world.’   
Bellamy had a million questions. What would she do for money, what about college, but Octavia just brushed him off.  
'All taken care of, big brother. You don't need to take care of me anymore. I’ll be fine, you have to let me go.’   
He was happy for her. The last year had been a great turn around for O, she really started to believe she could have a future again, and Niylah had been a big part of that. Octavia had one more thing to say,  
'You know what that means Bell. You're free to go.’ She laughed and hugged him, and had apparently already bought his ticket. He decided not to tell Clarke he was coming, he wanted to surprise her.

When he arrived at her appartment, he knew she'd be there, as it was the night of their weekly video chat. She always stayed home to talk with him, just in case things got, heated. In a good way of course. She answered the door, expecting her pizza, and screamed. It was very unlike her, but she was just so happy. She hugged him and held him and he kissed her.  
'What are you doing here?!’  
They sat on the couch and he explained about O.  
'So, is this it? You can stay, we can really be together. What about work, the house?’  
‘Well, apparently O has found someone to rent the place. I have a feeling it might be Monty and Jasper. She just promised it was 'taken care of’. As for work, well, I can write from anywhere.’ He added, sheepishly. This news excited Clarke. She was so pleased he was writing again, he was meant to be a writer, she just knew it.  
'So?’ he asked, 'Can I move in?’ She threw her arms around him again.  
'Of course! Bellamy Blake I am never going to be apart from you again!’  
'Well that's good to hear, because I had one more question...’


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely unnecessary chapter of fluff and conclusions!! Why not!

He had gotten down on one knee right there in the living room and pulled the ring out from his pocket. Clarke kept shouting yes before he had managed to get the question out, but he had insisted she let him ask properly.  
'Clarke Griffin.’  
'Yes.’  
'Clarke,’  
'Yes, I will!’  
'Clarke Griffin, let me get this out!’  
'I will marry you!’  
'Princess! Will you marry me?!’   
They were both laughing and shouting over each other.  
'Yes!!’  
'Thank God!’ 

They knew that their relationship could weather any storm and nothing would ever keep them apart again.

Clarke became a successful doctor, her work inspiring Bellamy's writing. Sometimes they would volunteer overseas for charities, working together side by side, in perfect balance once again, something they did so well. They even ended up adopting a little girl, Madi, who had been left orphaned after a natural disaster, and who they had rescued. They went on to have their own daughter, who they named Aurora, and as time went on, moved back to the Island, to where it had all began, surrounded by their friends and family, to live out their well deserved happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone for reading! I should probably have proof read it a few more times, but I didn't want to chicken out of posting it! Hope you've enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated, thanks again!!


End file.
